1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an embedded heat spreader in a flip chip package to enhance thermal management of the package and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As packaging density of microelectronic devices increases with technology developments, manufacturers are continually shrinking the sizes of microelectronic devices to satisfy increasing demand for smaller electronic devices. Along with the miniaturization trend, heat dissipation requirements are increased.
A Flip Chip Molded Matrix Array Package (FCMMAP), for example, usually comprises a microelectronic die which may be flip-chip mounted on a substrate using joining members, and sealed with an underfill before encapsulating the assembly with a mold material. Although current device applications may not result in high heat dissipation, expectations may change as microelectronic device performance rapidly increases at the same time as device miniaturization. Accordingly, enhanced thermal management in microelectronic devices is highly desired.